Love Hurts
by T-Unit
Summary: The development of Alyx and Gordon's relationship shortly after the tragic events of Half Life 2: Episode 2.


_**My first attempt at a fan fiction, reviews would be appreciated :) **_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Half-Life series_

_**Based off: Half-Life 2: Episode Two  
Rating: K+  
Author's Notes: **__Just my opinion on how I thought Alyx and Gordon's relationship would progress shortly after the events of Episode 2…Inspired by some pieces I've been reading over the past few days._

_**Love Hurts**_

"Dog!"

Gordon looked up as Dog came crashing through seemingly out of nowhere, grappling the Combine Advisor and spinning it out of control, battering its worm-like body and slamming it into the tarmac. Its telekinetic grip on him and Alyx ceased, dropping them both. Gordon landed awkwardly, the whiplash causing the back of his head to hit the concrete floor, leaving him stunned. The Advisor squealed in pain, desperately wriggling its way out of Dog's grasp, as it shot back out the window from which it came, thick yellow blood gushing from its wounds. The second Advisor tossed Eli's body away and retracted its 'tongue', making a cowardly exit as Dog readied another onslaught. Eli came to rest in front of Gordon, motionless.

"Dad! Oh God! Dad!" Alyx screamed, as she rushed to her father's side, pulling him towards her in desperation.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she held his limp form, trying to will him back to life.

"Dad please! Dad…oh my god…"

Alyx sobbed uncontrollably, burying her head into Eli's chest. Dog looked on helplessly, his face plates clinching in sorrow.

"Dad…no…don't leave me…" She whimpered.

As Gordon looked on his breathing slowed, as blood began to flow from his wound. His vision was clouded with darkness, the shock from what had just occurred, and Alyx' cries, depleting his will. She had a large place in Gordon's heart…and to see her in so much pain was a great deal to bear. The burden, catalyzed by the loss of Eli, was almost beyond comprehension.

He wanted to reach out, but he couldn't. He wanted to comfort her, but his body refused to match his spirit. A cold, unwelcome sensation spread throughout his being. Gordon forfeited to the darkness, and it consumed him.

Waking up, Gordon's eyes slowly cracked open. He muttered weakly, feeling a weight on his arm. Turning his head slowly to the side, he saw Alyx, with her hand on his. Feeling his movement, she brought her head up from her forearm, her face red and streaked from crying.

"Gordon…"

Alyx immediately embraced him.

"I thought id lost you too…"

Her soft hair brushed against his neck and chin. Gordon gently placed a hand on her back, letting her know he was there. She warmed to his actions, and after a few moments looked up at him, fresh tears trickling down her face.

"I miss him Gordon…and it hurts so much. I don't know what ill do without him."

Gordon seldom talked, let alone consoled, but he knew what she needed to hear. He spoke from his heart.

"Alyx…I've lost a lot of things in my life…and I can't possibly understand what its like to lose a father."

He touched her cheek softly.

"But Eli loved you…and he would want you to be strong."

Her expression softened as he continued.

"He would want us to destroy that ship. I know, in my heart, that at the end, when all this is over, we'll be the ones standing...together. I'm not leaving you."

As he looked into her eyes, he felt his longing for her intensify. The attraction between them had come to a climax. She moved in closely, and their faces met, her lips tenderly pressing against his cheek. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as she touched his lips with hers. They held there. Gordon's pain dissipated. It seemed as if the moment could last forever.

Light burst in, as a door was slid open, a loud slam as it hinged into place.

"Ahem…"

Alyx recoiled from Gordon and span around, wiping her face with her hands. Gordon sat up, and came to the realization he had been dragged onto an emergency gurney stored on the helicopter. A resistance soldier stood awkwardly outside.

"The ahh…fuel line has been fixed up, and your weapons are on board, so the chopper is ready to go when you are. Ill leave you to it. Good luck."

Alyx watched as he left, and turned back to Gordon, her fingers caressing the ornament on her necklace.

"Well…we should get going" Alyx said, as she stepped into the cockpit of the chopper, strapping herself into the pilot seat. Gordon rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bandage where the gash was.

"Come-on, Gordon. Up here, next to me" Alyx pointed to the co-pilot seat with one hand, flicking switches on the roof above her with the other.

Gordon stood up and gingerly stepped into the cockpit, sitting down carefully, bringing the belts across his shoulders and locking himself in. Alyx paused briefly, before looking to Gordon.

"Gordon…I... I just want to thank you for all you've done…I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been there for me. I know dad is gone but…"

She reached out and touched his hand.

"I wouldnt want to have anyone else with me…" Alyx said as she smiled at him, moving her hand off and grasping the ignition key. Before she turned it, Alyx stopped, hanging her head.

"But..."

There was a long moment of silence, as Alyx thought about her father. Gordon remembered she hadn't had a chance to bury him.

"Don't worry." Gordon said reassuringly.

"We'll say goodbye when we get back. No matter what."

"Yeah..." The pain was evident throughout her voice, but she managed a weak smile, and nodded. Composing herself, Alyx returned her hand to the key.

"Ready?"

Gordon nodded, and she started the ignition, the rotor blades beginning to spin. Gordon gazed outside, with a sense of foreboding about what lay ahead of them. But, he knew that love was something worth fighting for, and that it would see him through to the end.


End file.
